Pretty intense wand technique
by Namicchi
Summary: Newt is too curious about Percival's belt.


Beta: emptymasks on tumblr - Thank you  
Pairing: Percival Graves/Newt Scamander  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: spanking, sexual intercourse  
Archived on: AO3, ffnet, FB kink meme  
Summary: Newt is too curious about Percival's belt.  
A/N: Written for Fantastic Beasts Kink Meme. The prompt is as follows:  
 _So, in an interview_ _Eddie said that Colin's wand technique in the final battle was like 'Fifty Shades of Gray meets the wizarding world'. And I think we all agree that his wand technique was pretty intense. And what you will with that information/lead in. Whatever you want, just no Grindel!Graves. I'm incredibly amused by Eddie's choice of phrasing on how Colin got 'wand elbow'_  
This prompt just screams "spanking" don't you think? Natecchi (tumblr) asked if I could write this story, I said I could, and here I am with an explicit fic featuring Percival, Newt and a leather belt. Enjoy yourself? Newt certainly will.

 **Pretty intense wand technique**

From all things Newt had ever found in the niffler's pouch, Percival's leather belt was certainly the strangest one. The belt was black, but it had a nice, big, shining silver buckle – no wonder the niffler wanted it. The creature probably couldn't separate the buckle from the rest of the belt and had decided to take it whole.

Newt took the belt into his hand. It was very heavy, heavier than Newt's belts and very wide. Up close Newt could see it wasn't black, but black with silver thread on its side. It wasn't the first time he was seeing Percival's belt, but normally he didn't pay it any attention. That thing stood between him and getting Percival naked, so of course Newt was always only interested in getting rid of it.

Curious, Newt took a swing. The belt pulled his arm down with more force than Newt expected. He furrowed his brow. Why did Percival need such a heavy thing? Sure, it looked good, very classy (like all Percival's clothes), but Newt couldn't imagine wearing it every day. Weren't belts supposed to be light, to keep trousers in place? With this one Newt's trousers would fall down.

Unless this belt had other purposes? Maybe it had to be so big because… Well, Newt didn't know why exactly, and it wasn't as if Percival didn't like a little bit of vanity once in a while. Also, one spell and the belt would weight ten times less, so its weight wasn't that big of an issue.

Newt threw the belt up a few times, surprised by his own curiosity. It was only a belt. A nice looking one, yet a normal belt nonetheless. Every time it landed back in Newt's hands it was making a little slapping sound, a very similar to the one (Newt felt embarrassment at that thought even if he was alone in the room) to the sound Percival's palm was making against Newt's ass.

Percival liked Newt's ass. It hadn't taken Newt long to figure that out. Almost every time when they were alone (and a few times when they weren't which was both embarrassing, terrifying, and arousing) Percival's hand would find a way to wind up on Newt's bottom. Newt had lost count how many times his ass got smacked playfully while he had been bending down, tending to his creatures. It had happened a few times in the bed too – but those touches were quick and light, Newt almost didn't feel them. It wasn't as if… As if Percival would…

It was very, very inappropriate thought to think, but suddenly Newt was reminded about the time when that bastard wearing Percival's face had been hitting him with curses. The swing he had been taking… How would it feel if Percival took a swing like that too? If his hand went down quickly, hard, hitting the belt against, perhaps (it was just a random example, Newt told himself) Newt's ass and thighs? Would it be enough to make Newt scream? For how long would Percival keep the merciless tempo of beating Newt into oblivion?

Newt squirmed on the bed. His body was definitely interested in what he was thinking about Percival, all right.

"What are you doing?" Newt jumped, his eyes becoming wide like plates. He didn't notice when Percival entered the room. "You haven't found the niffler yet?"

"N-no, I did it." Newt pointed at the case at his feet. They had been in the basement, tidying it up when they had noticed that the niffler escaped. "I am just checking what he stole."

Percival hummed, leaning against the doorframe. His gaze fell on the belt Newt was holding and then up, to Newt's red face (Newt didn't need a mirror to know that his cheeks were red like tomato) and then back to the belt. He smirked.

"And you decided to play with _this_?" Percival pointed at the belt with his chin, amused by something.

Gulping, Newt put the belt down quickly.

"I was just thinking it was nice looking that's all. Heavy too." Newt didn't like the smirk on Percival's face, nor did he like the way that man started to walk towards him. Like a predator zeroing on a prey (and Newt had experience in recognizing such things). New suddenly felt like running away from that hot, smoldered gaze. "Aren't you afraid your pants will fall down? I have a few belts you could wear or we could buy you a new one, because –"

Percival stood in front of him and Newt quickly stopped his babbling. He was good at observing creatures (it was in his job description), but he didn't know what to think about Percival now. The man was observing Newt with curiosity and badly hidden lust, switching between Newt's face and the belt. Could he be thinking…?

"Tell me, _Newt_ ," Percival whispered, bending down. He was talking straight into Newt's ear, his fingers running up and down, slightly, teasingly, along Newt's inner thigh close enough to almost touch the tale telling bulge in Newt's pants. "What were you thinking about?"

"Um, nothing? Honestly, it was nothing!" More embarrassed than ever, Newt raised his hands and shook his head, playing innocent. "I don't know what are you talki—"

"Do you really?" Percival murmured, catching Newt's hands. He leaned closer, his smell and warmth making Newt whine low in this throat. He wasn't used to… to this: to having another human being wanting him, touching him, murmuring sweet nothings into his ear. So far Newt hadn't been able to resist when Percival got so close like now. "I bought this belt, because I liked how it felt in my hand. The material is nice, don't you think?"

Percival was looking into Newt's eyes and Newt couldn't turn away. He nodded, stopping another whine. Seeing that Percival's smirk deepened. Then gently, he pushed Newt back, practically sitting on Newt's hips, who instinctively thrusted them up. Newt's hard cock (he had been hard since he started thinking about that belt marking his skin and Percival's behaviour hadn't helped him) hit against an equal hardness and Newt's breath hitched in his throat while Percival almost _purred_ in content.

"Would you like to feel more of it, Newt?" Percival asked, somehow breathless. His gaze was taking in whatever picture Newt was presenting, his eyes gleaming like incandescent coal. "One word, Newt." Percival let go of Newt's hand; his palm was now stroking Newt's hip, his fingers sliding between the bed and Newt's ass to massage it. "Do you want it? You know," he said in conversational tone of voice as if they were talking at the dinner not at the verge of having sexual intercourse. "I think you like when I touch your bottom, Newt."

Percival leaned down, lying on Newt's chest. They were grinding their hips against each other, Percival's hand almost painfully squeezing the cheek of Newt's ass. Newt was panting, gripping at Percival's shirt; Percival was so close that all Newt needed to do to kiss him was to rise his head a little…

Suddenly, Percival's teeth were at his throat, kissing it and biting, while Percival started to thrust against Newt in short, hard thrusts. Newt moaned aloud, spreading his legs and thrusting his hips up, to match Percival's rhythm.

"Tell me you want this, Newt." Percival's voice was hot, alluring like a veela dancing in the moonlight. "Newt, please, let me…" More biting and licking at the tender skin of his neck and Newt thought he was going crazy.

Without thinking, Newt grabbed Percival's hair and yanked the man's head up. He then kissed him hard, demanding, for all this teasing, for making Newt feel as if he had a fever, for making him _crave_ what Percival was promising him without saying it aloud even once.

" _Yes_ ," Newt breathed, letting go of Percival's mouth but not before biting at his bottom lip and then soothing it with lick of his tongue. "Yes, Percival, _please_ …" Newt wiggled under the warm body above him, frustrated; thrusting against Percival was too little to give him release and his cock was so hard it was starting to hurt. Blindly, Newt reached for the belt and thrusted it right into Percival's face. "Do it… make it hurt," he asked, proud that his voice sounded steady and calm.

Percival stopped thrusting against Newt – Newt almost screamed in frustration – an oddly sober expression on his face. Fingers slid through Newt's hair before Percival took the belt from him.

"We will stop if you say so." The gentle kiss Newt received was a complete surprise. "Remember that."

Not even a minute ago they had been rutting against themselves like two animals in heat and now Percival was melting Newt's heart. That man was going to kill him one day.

Of course Newt already knew they would stop, Percival hadn't need to tell him that. Yet, for some reason, it was still good to hear that.

Giving Percival's jaw his own gentle kiss, Newt asked, suddenly feeling a little embarrassed again:

"How do you want me?"

Percival's eyes shined and he smiled mischievously, when he moved the belt alongside of Newt's face, who suddenly had problems with remembering how to breathe.

"Let me show you."

* * *

From all embarrassing situations Newt found himself in, this was the most embarrassing one.

Percival had helped Newt to strip and then had asked him to stand on his hands and knees on the bed. It wasn't a big deal, Newt had done it for Percival before. But this time there was a mirror in front of him, transfigured from Percival's reading glasses and Newt's legs were held in place by charms; that was new. Newt could see himself all too well (swollen, panting lips, sweaty bangs sticking to his face, his hard cock) in that mirror. He wanted to look away, but Percival had asked him to not take his eyes of the mirror and Newt couldn't bring himself to disobey him.

(It was an interesting feeling, to listen to Percival without complains, and Newt was going to study that later because, for Merlin's sake, normally he wasn't the one to listen to others)

Newt could see Percival in the mirror too. Unlike Newt, he had taken off only his shirt, choosing to stay to in his trousers for a little more. There was a bulge in those trousers and all Newt wanted was to turn around and suck Percival off. Or wouldn't it be better if Percival sat on the bed, next to mirror and make Newt look at himself while giving Percival head?

Percival brushed the buckle of the belt against Newt's thighs and all thoughts disappeared from Newt's mind. He tensed at that touch, but Percival keep it light, slowly stroking Newt's bottom and legs with the belt and soon Newt started to relax.

"Let's start, shall we?"

That husky voice went straight to Newt's cock, making Newt moan and spread his legs more, silently begging for _anything_.

The moan changed into a yelp when Percival did strike him suddenly, the belt slapping aloud against Newt's ass. It wasn't a hard hit, Percival hadn't even taken a big swing, but it hurt! Newt's ass was stinging and he could imagine there was a red mark on it.

Percival touched the place where the belt hit Newt.

"So red already…" He mused, seemingly absentmindedly kneading the ass of his lover. Then he looked in the mirror and his and Newt's gazes met. It was the first time Newt saw such mischievous expression on Percival's face. "I'm going to have lot of fun with it."

The next strike made Newt yelp louder. Instinctively, he wanted to run away from the assault, but the magic was holding his legs in place. He whined, burrowing his face in the pillow. The next hit was harder, the belt hitting Newt across his ass and thighs. He screamed into the pillow and next moment Percival grabbed his head, yanking it back.

"Don't hide your face from me," he growled, biting Newt's ear. "I want to see it."

Newt nodded as much the hand in his hair let him do it and Percival let go of him, assuming his previous position at the end of the bed. Bracing himself for more hits to come, Newt looked at the mirror: his cheeks were red and his eyes are damp from tears. And yet… he couldn't wait for more.

He got more.

With every hit Newt howled like a werewolf during full moon. His ass and legs hurt like never before, he didn't even have strength to support himself anymore; he was just lying on the bed with his ass still raised up and still hard cock, taking everything Percival was giving him with rapid-fire speed. Watching how quickly – and hard – Percival's arm was swinging down was making Newt whimper. Despite the pain he was still begging for more, barely able to form words.

"You little… menace…" Percival breathed out. His chest was glistening in sweat, his normally slicked back hair were in disarray – just the way he was looking like was almost enough to make Newt come. "You don't have enough yet?"

Newt shook his head, careful to keep his eyes on the mirror.

"Please… more," he begged, trying to seductively swing his hips a little. "One more, please, Percival…"

That got him a curse in return. Percival closed his eyes and moaned aloud, squeezing his cock through his trousers as if picture of Newt begging him could make him come. But before Newt had a chance to feel proud of making his lover behave so _needy_ , Percival grabbed the belt in both hands and took the biggest swing yet. The pain exploded behind Newt's eyes in opalescent white when the belt hit sore skin on his bottom. Newt gripped the sheet under him, screaming so loud his throat went hoarse. That pain was almost too much; he heard himself screaming for what seemed like eternity, but something inside him didn't want to run away from the pain. It was relishing in it, craving for _more_.

Newt opened his eyes, not remembering when he had closed them, looking at Percival in the mirror. His lover was panting hard, kneeling behind Newt and touching gently his ass and legs. His hands were hot, rough, causing Newt more pain instead of soothing it.

"Newt…" Percival panted, moving higher. His hips were helplessly thrusting against Newt's abused ass, Percival's clothed cock grinding against Newt's opening. "Newt, you were so amazing…" Percival kissed Newt's nape, his hands brushing against Newt's sides and going to his cock.

Newt almost sobbed in relief when Percival finally touched his cock. He bucked into Percival's palms, moaning softly.

"Please, I want to feel you inside me." Newt turned his head as much as he could and kissed Percival's damp hair. He wiggled his hips more, relishing in the sweet pain rough material of trousers was causing him. "Percival, please…" He reached for Percival's zipper, but the man caught his hand.

"Fuck it, Newt, you're going to kill me." Percival moved away from him and for a moment Newt was scared that his lover was going to leave him.

However Percival was quickly back, his slick fingers sliding into Newt's ass. Next minutes went quickly with Percival stretching Newt using his fingers and tongue, his free hand digging into Newt's ass. It hurt like hell at the lightest of touches and Newt briefly wondered if he was going to be able to sit even week after all of this. But then Percival was sliding into him and Newt's mind became blank.

Their sex was usually on the edge of being rough, but this time they crossed all lines and borders. Percival's hands were digging painfully into Newt's hips while he was thrusting hard into Newt, making the whole bed shake underneath them. His thighs were slapping against raw skin on Newt's ass and legs, making Newt whine both in pleasure in pain. Newt was sure that if not for the spell keeping him in place, the strength of Percival's hips would be enough to fuck him through the mattress. Percival was growling the whole time, kissing and biting Newt's back and Newt could only moan back, too tired to do anything other than to take Percival's cock, to do anything else than to spread his own ass more, to take Percival deeper and deeper…

Percival was jerking him off in quick, short moves and soon Newt was coming all over the bed, arching his back and moaning even louder.

"Shit, shit, shit…" Percival chanted and then he gripped Newt's hair again, pressing his face into the bed, his thrusts even harder – Newt opened his mouth to scream, but he could only take quick, deep breaths between fast thrusts against his prostate, too overwhelmed to even make a sound. "You're so good, so good… fuck, Newt…" Percival bit Newt's nape, _hard_ , his thrusting rapidly into Newt ass before he stilled, coming deep in Newt's ass.

They both moaned at that and slowly Percival pulled back, wiping his cock against Newt's bottom. Tired, Newt looked behind himself. Percival was breathing hard, looking as if he had just run marathon. His eyes were fixed on Newt's ass though and he touched it gently, sending a new wave of pain through Newt, who hissed.

"Does it hurt much?" Percival asked with concern, dismissing the spell keeping Newt's legs in place. He helped Newt to lie them down, Newt's muscles screaming in protest. They burn but in different way than wounds caused by Percival did. "I have a salve…"

Newt grabbed Percival's hand before the man could leave him, surprised by his own boldness.

"… Can you leave it till morning?" Newt bit his lips. He brought Percival's hand to his ass (and now he could see how it was looking like, all angry purple and red marks, skin broken in few places), sliding it up and down. Percival's eyebrows raised high. "I… I don't mind it for now."

"Oh," Was all Percival said. With something akin to fascination he brushed his palm against the biggest of bruises, drawing a sharp breath from Newt. Hearing that Percival moved his hand down, squeezing Newt's bruised thigh, causing his lover to quietly moan in pain. "You really liked it," Percival murmured distantly before placing a kiss on Newt's ass – from all things they had done tonight this was the one which made Newt blush the most.

"You too." Newt smiled, sliding his fingers through Percival's hair. "You liked it too."

Percival's voice was hot like summer's sun of Sahara, eyes burning like gold melted by dragon's fire when he looked at Newt with lust and said: "I did" before pressing a kiss against Newt's fingers. If Newt hadn't just come, he would certainly do it now, just from listening to that dark, possessive voice.

Percival went back to leaving small, gentle kisses and licks on every bruise he had made and Newt felt himself relaxing, enjoying the touch of his lover. And if maybe his eyes went a bit too often to the belt carelessly thrown on the floor, if his thoughts swirled a little too many times around the picture of Percival spanking him mercilessly, well… it didn't hurt anyone.

Newt sighed with content when Percival's tongue slid between his ass cheeks, already planning when they could repeat it.

 _Fin_

 **A/N:** Let me know what you think about it!


End file.
